Loki Confession
by DoctorLokiLove
Summary: Loki/OC one-shot. Based off a confession I read on Tumblr. "I want to hide under a table and give Loki the best blow job he's ever had while he's talking to important people. I want to make him squirm with pleasure when he can't do anything about it." Rated M for a reason


**Hey! I wrote this one-shot for a confession I read on Tumblr. Though I might share it! RATED M FOR A REASON!**

* * *

_"I want to hide under a table and give Loki the best blow job he's ever had while he's talking to important people. I want to make him squirm with pleasure when he can't do anything about it."_

Loki thrust into me, harshly as usual. Though instead of the slow, needed thrusts, these were quick and potent. Our bodies made a smacking sound every time they touched. Loki was persistent that we have our last coupling of the night before he would be whisked away to the dining hall for a Grand Feast. He hadn't told me much, but I knew it was important enough for him to go.

Loki wasted no time to find our ends, screaming each other's name as we came. Loki fell on top of me, our breathing ragged as we came down from our lovemaking. He caressed my arm, running his long, slender fingers over the smooth skin. Our hearts finally calmed and Loki pulled out of me. With his member soft, and my need sated, Loki prepared for his dinner.

He escaped into his long wardrobe to find his armor, while I made mine out of his room. After quickly slipping my dress back into place, I was able to slip out without a sound. I made my way down the large golden hallways until I could see the maid's entrance to the feasting hall.

I was to set the tables out, readying them for the royals that were to come from other realms. It was an important day from what I could hear from the other women, whispering to each other as I passed them. Most of their whispers were of me and the young prince, our triads making wind throughout the whole palace. Even with his magic to mask out our sounds of pleasure, it wasn't enough to hide my absence.

I ignored them as I made my way to grab for some of the white table cloths, folding them neatly over my arm and walking through the small door to place them on the oversized tables. The whole palace was large and ornate, adorned in pure gold. The tables were made of the best wood that glowed in a warm light.

The room was empty as I entered, and I made haste to place the white cloth before anyone should notice my being there. Maids were meant to be silent, not to be seen, not to be heard. My legs ached from the harsh love only shown to me earlier, and I tried to keep my whimpers low as I reached across the table.

I flattened the creases, and wiped my hands on my dress. Gazing at my work, I deemed it well enough for the King and Queen of Asgard to eat upon. I could hear voices coming from a hall, and it seemed that I was late to my chores. I looked over to the small door that could lead to my escape, but to my demise, the door was sealed shut. The voices were getting louder, and I knew I shouldn't have taken so long in the prince's chambers.

I quickly gather the bottom of my skirt and then shuffled under the table. It was wide enough underneath that I could stay in the middle until dinner was over with. I scuttled underneath, finding the best place to sit and pulled my legs up to my chest. I wrapped my hands around my legs to keep them there. I held in my breath as the first few men had sat down at the table. The legs barely reached me, which was a sigh of relief. However, as more people came spilling into the room, I had to scoot my way to the end table, finding a place between someone with short legs, and one with incredibly long legs.

I stayed silent from most of the time before I started to look at the legs around me. The small ones were being covered by a thin pink silk dress, her bony knees protruding through the material. I scoffed; even I wouldn't ever dare to be as skinny as she. Loki despised me when I first appeared too thin, preferring me to put on some weight, he fed me on many nights when our fucking turned into lovemaking.

On the other side of me, was a pair of long leather clad legs. Yet, these legs looked strangely familiar. If there was any pair of legs that I had memorized to the very freckle, it was Loki's. A mischievous thought came to mind just then, and I had to really think before I would even act out on it.

I scooted a little closer to the pair of legs, trying to check and make sure that my assumption was correct. A lo and behold, I could see the green silk, and long lithe fingers that belonged to my master. An evil smile crept onto my face, and it took everything in me not to just grab for that hand and bring him under.

Though, then my hiding place would be revealed and I would be punished for being under the table. I decided against it, and thought of another way to please my master, despite his situation. I could hear the muffled sounds above me as he was speaking, his silky voice reaching my ears. I sighed silently to myself to the sound, and wished it was me giving him pleasure as he spoke with these noble men.

Then a thought came to mind. So without thinking, I reached a hand forward towards his crotch and gently caressed just above the fabric. Loki tensed, and his voice cut out for a second from above. Yet he continued speaking as if he hadn't paused at all. Such a great and talented speaker, he is.

I did it again, yet he did not waver in voice, but his body tensed up at the contact. This time however, Loki's hand came down off of the table and reached underneath. He found my hand and snatched it before I could slink away. He squeezed forcibly at first but then gently placed my hand down on his leg. I looked worriedly up at his hand as it disappeared to rest on the table once again.

I waited a good while before I would try again, and when I placed my hands roughly over his crotch he didn't stop me. The corners of my lips curled up, and my heart hammered with excitement. I could do anything to this man, and he couldn't do anything about it. Oh what he's done to me since we first ever met. No longer am I the poised, yet lowly servant girl for the Royal family. Instead, I am Loki's pet, and his ultimate pleasure giver.

I unfastened his belt buckle and slowly unclasped his trousers. It seemed in his haste to get ready; he had not donned any undergarments, which was working for my potential. I did not complain as his member sprung free of its binds.

I caressed it gently, feeling and seeing it as his member hardened under my touch, twitching with anticipation. Still, Loki did not so much as stir from his conversation with the higher nobles. _Such a good boy_.

I wrapped my nimble fingers around his large shaft and gave it a good squeeze; Loki tensed again but did not waver from his conversation. I smiled to myself; this was going to be fun.

I pumped his shaft slowly, tenderly, with all the love and care it deserved. For this was his ultimate piece of his body that was worth praise. It was not good enough for me, however. I don't get these opportunities often, well more like not ever. I would not let this opportunity go by without cause.

I leaned forward now, sitting on my knees and leaning against his legs. I reached my mouth towards his waiting erection, as he parted his legs to give me better access. I smirked as I gave his member a squeeze for good measure. I opened my mouth, and let my tongue swirl over the tip. A little bit of pre-cum came oozing out, his cock twitching even more now.

I licked up the bit of pre-cum and started spreading it all up and down his shaft. When I felt he was nicely coated, I stuck only half his cock into my mouth, hiding my teeth behind my lips, and sucking hard, pulling back. I used my hands to pump the other half, making sure all was taken care of.

I slipped him back into my mouth, only half-way again, sucking and then pulling out. I heard above me that Loki was silent, apparently no longer speaking, but he will eventually. I was certainly not done with him quite yet. I stayed patient, being gentle as I slid him in and out of my mouth with equal measure.

Loki finally spoke up now, his voice muffled out by the table between us. Yet, I couldn't misplace his soothing voice. Now I had ever incentive to go full force, after teasing him for quite some time, now it was my moment to shine for my master.

I sheathed him fully in my mouth, sucking hard and then pulling out with as much force. His breath hitched a little before he began speaking, again as if nothing had happened. If anyone was paying attention they would know something was up, but Loki was so good with words and hiding secrets that no one would actually know what I was doing underneath.

I then massaged his balls underneath, messaging them with great care. I twisted my lips this way and that, pulling out slowly, and coming back in then pulling out quickly, sucking him between my lips. His cock was twitching furiously in my mouth, his veins popping out with all the pressure being built up.

Loki was tense, trying to keep his hips from swaying of moving to thrust himself harder into my throat. I took him in fully, feeling the tip reach the back of my throat, and gave a silent moan that vibrated his entire length. I pulled out and back in and soon he was tipping over the edge and came in my mouth. His hot seed filled my mouth up to the brim before I swallowed it all. I wiped away the excess on my lips, and pulled away.

I reached up and covered him up, wiping away any left-over with the hem of my dress, and buckling him back up.

For the rest of the night, I stayed there in front of his legs until there were no more voices, and rather the sound of music and dancing. Most were now well over drunk, and so Loki reached his hand over and motioned for me to make my way down to the end of the table.

I could see Loki standing there, his dark green cape lifting up slightly to cover my exit from behind him. As I stood up Loki quickly used magic to put me into a nicer dress, and then turned around to greet me with a sneer.

My heart fluttered, beating hard in my chest, the heat rising in my cheeks. He raised his hand for me to take, which I did willingly as he led me out of the feasting hall. He didn't say anything as we walked the halls, and I worried that I had done something wrong. He hadn't stopped me, but then again he hadn't really given me permission.

Loki was taking me back to his chambers, and soon we were standing in front of his doors. He used magic to open them and he carried me inside without stopping. Loki then threw me onto his bed on my stomach. Before I could see what he was doing, he smacked me on my ass. I yelped in pain, and felt the sting right away.

I had done the most inappropriate thing, and now I was being punished as I should. I cringed, how could I have been so stupid as to do that, especially when Loki was speaking to such important people.

Yet, Loki did not spank me again, rather he turned me over. His face was turned upwards into a malicious grin.

"Oh pet, you have done a deed worth receiving a punishment most brutal. As to attempt to hinder me as I speak to those of higher prominence than you. Yet, I find myself greatly satisfied, so much as not to punish you. At least not harshly," his voice was still the gentle caress that it had been while he was feasting. My heart rose and fluttered, I had assumed the worse, and it was not to come. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

**If ya'll like some good smut and Loki, then I suggest going to .com. She runs a wonderful blog and you can post about any confession you can think of!**


End file.
